Yugioh New Duel Academy Stories
by licorso
Summary: a young duelist named Alex Bertrand finds an xyz monster in his deck and uses it to go to the top of the duel academy
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my second yugioh fic. If you like this one check out my other one The Time Travelling Duelist Which I WILL be continuing

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh and I am not affiliated with Konami in any way except that in am an official Konami card game player.

Alex was late for his Duel Academy entrance exam for the second year in a row. "Man, I can't believe I'm late again! At least this time I have a legitimate excuse…I had to learn how to use my new cards."

**FLASHBACK TO 2 NIGHTS AGO**

(Alex's dream)

Gate: "whoever opens this door will gain great power, but in return will lose whatever the hold most important."

Alex: "my most important thing..?

Alex looked down at his pendant that hung across his neck. The ground underneath him crumbled and he fell into the darkness below.

Alex woke up in a cold sweat. "That dream again…." Alex looked at his deck and he saw a black card. "what kind of card is this?" Alex asked himself. A voice behind him said "It is an Xyz monster, Alex." Alex looked behind him startled. "Who are you?" Alex asked. The voice replied "I am your duel spirit Alex. Gagaga Magician. That card Is Number 9: Dyson Sphere."

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"I was up half the night tweaking my deck so I could use my Xyz monsters. And 7 new ones appeared in my deck this morning…"

~Duel Academy duel dome~

"Hey! The names Alex Johnson! I'm here! Don't leave me behind!"Alex yelled as he came upon the duel dome entrance. The duel academy teacher looked at Alex and said "You better get in there. Your entrance duel is starting soon." Alex took his skateboard and rushed through the doors. "Hey kid slow down!" yelled the instructor. "Don't worry bro!" yelled Alex as he sped into the dome. Alex stepped into the duel dome in awe. "Dude this is sweet." "Alex Bertrand, please report to duel field B-12. Your entrance exam will begin shortly." Alex ran over to the duel field. "wassup bro?" Alex asked the instructor. "Are you ready to duel or not?" the instructor asked Alex. Alex looked at the instructor and smirked. "Oh yeah! Let's duel! I'll take the first move I draw! Ill summon Radius the Half-Moon Dragon in attack mode! (ATK/1400 DEF/1200 Level 4) now ill put one card face-down and end my turn." Alex looked at the instructor and smirked. "beat that." Alex said. "Gladly." The instructor replied. "My turn. Draw! Ill summon my Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode.(ATK/1500 DEF/1200 Level 4) Now Blackland Fire Dragon, attack Radius the Half moon Dragon! Now I end my turn.

**Instructor:4000 Field: Blackland Fire Dragon**

**Alex:3900 Field: one facedown card**

Alex looked at the instructor. "That's one sweet dragon bro. too bad I have to destroy it. My turn. I draw! I summon Galaxy Wizard in attack mode! (ATK/0 DEF/1800 Level 4) And when I normal summon a level four monster I can special summon Kagetokage in attack mode! (ATK/1100 DEF/1500 Level 4)" The instructor looked at Alex and shook his head in pity. "Both your monsters have a lower attack than my Blackland Fire Dragon. How do you expect to beat me with cards like that?" "Like this." Alex replied with a smirk. "I overlay my level four Galaxy Wizard and Kagetokage. With these monsters I build the overlay network to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!(ATK/2500 DEF/2000)" The instructor looked at Alex's monster with awe. "What. Is. That?" The instructor asked Alex. "It's an Xyz monster. When I have 2 or more monsters of the same level on my field, I can summon an Xyz monster with the same rank as the level of those monsters. And the best part of an Xyz summon is that the monsters used to summon the Xyz monster aren't sent to the graveyard. Instead they remain overlayed under the Xyz monster and support it. Now Utopia attack Blackland Fire Dragon! Now I place one card facedown and end my turn.

**Instructor: 3000 Field: empty**

**Alex:3900 Field: Number 39: Utopia, 2 facedown cards**

"My turn. Draw!" The instructor said. The instructor looked at the card he drew. "I activate my spell card. Snatch Steal! I equip this spell card to Utopia. Now I gain control of him, but you gain 1000 life points during each of my standby phases. Now Utopia attack my opponent directly!"

**Instructor: 3000 Field: Number 39: Utopia, Snatch Steal**

**Alex: 1400 Field: 2 facedown cards**

"It's my turn" Alex said. "Draw" Alex looked at the card he drew and smirked. "I activate my spell card Xyz Return! I can return one of my Xyz monsters that are on my opponent's side of the field to my side of the field, but all of its xyz materials are detached from it and I can't attack this turn. Come on back Utopia! Now I end my turn." "My turn" The instructor said I summon Drill barnacle in attack mode(ATK/300 DEF/200). Now I equip it with my Axe of Despair which increases my Drill Barnacles attack points by 1000! Now I activate my Drill Barnacles special ability! It can attack you directly! Go Drill Barnacle attack directly!And when my Drill Barnacle makes a successful direct attack, its attack points increase by 1000! Now I end m turn with a facedown card. Your move kid."

**Instructor:3000 Field: Drill Barnacle, Axe of Despair, A facedown card**

**Alex:100 Field: Number 39: Utopia, 2 facedown cards**

"My turn" Alex said. "I draw! I activate my spell card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my deck. Now I activate My spell card Photon Sanctuary. I can special summon 2 Photon Tokens to my side of the field but I can only summon light type monsters for the rest of my turn. Now I sacrifice my 2 Photon Tokens to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon(ATK/3000 DEF/2500)! Now I summon Photon Satellite in attack mode (ATK/0 DEF/0) and activate its special ability! Once per turn I can target 1 other Photon monster I control, and the levels of this monster and the monster I targeted become the combined levels of both those monsters. I target Galaxy eyes! Now both my monsters become level 9! Now I overlay my level 9 Photon Satellite and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! I summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere! Now Utopia attack Drill barnacle! Now! Dyson Sphere! Attack directly!

**Instructor: lose**

**Alex: Win**

The instructor looked at Alex. "Congratulations, kid. You made it into Duel Academy. The bus will pick you up tomorrow morning."

Alex ran home to go tell his brother (who is a graduate of duel academy) he ran into a mysterious figure in a red coat. Alex looked at the figure amazed "your..you're Ja-" "Wazzup bro?" The figure asked. Alex was dumbfounded "um.. I just passed my Duel academy entrance exam and was on my way to tell my brother." "Here" The figure put his hand out "take these cards. I have a feeling you'll need these." Alex looked at the cards in the figures hand and took them. They were Rank-Up Magic Barians Force, Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force, and Battlecruiser Dianthus. The figure walked away. "later bro" he said as he disappeared into the shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED. I will add more OC's next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of my duel academy fic.

Alex ran out of his house to catch the Duel Academy bus. Suddenly he smashed into someone. He fell over and his deck scattered everywhere. Alex started picking up his cards. "I'm really sorry... Um what's your name anyway?" The figure leaned over and picked up Number 9: Dyson Sphere. "A Number card…" The figure said to herself. Alex snatched the card from the figure and put it in his pocket. "I asked you what your name is." Alex said, slightly annoyed. The figure looked at Alex and smirked. "My name is Samantha..." she said. Samantha turned around and started to walk away. "I'll see you around." She said and continued to walk away. Before she left Alex saw an Xyz monster card. Alex's card spirit, Gagaga Magician appeared next to him. "Alex, Samantha has an Xyz monster card. This is very concerning…"

Alex walked into the Duel Academy bus and sat down. "Hey wazzup bro?" Alex asked the kid sitting next to him. The kid looked at him and it wasn't a boy. It was a girl with blonde hair. Alex was kind of shocked when he looked at her. "Um..uh *Cough um sorry about that… " Alex stuttered to her. The girl looked at Alex and smiled. " Hi, my names Holly. What's yours?" "My names Alex" Alex replied with a smirk. "So Alex, what kind of deck do you run?" Holly asked. "um. I run a Photon/Galaxy Deck but sometimes I will use a Six Samurai." Holly looked puzzled when Alex said this. "I've never heard of Photon or Galaxy monsters before. But I use a Magician Deck." "Oh well my dad works at Industrial Illusions and he gets all the new cards early and he gives them to me." Suddenly a boy jumped up from the seat behind them. He had shaggy hair styled into a mullet. "Them Magician cards suck. You need to use warrior type monsters!" Alex looked at the boy and laughed "What is up with your hair bro?" Alex asked while still snickering. "Hey don't joke the hair man!" the boy said. Alex raised an eyebrow at this "you wanna duel it out?" He asked the boy. "Let's go bro" said the boy as he pulled out his dueldisk. Alex looked at the boy "if im gonna duel you, can I at least know your name?" "My names bill! And I never back down from a challenge!" Bill yelled. "Let's duel!" both the boys said in unison

**Alex:4000**

**Bill:4000**

"ill take the first move. I draw." Alex looked at his hand. In it were Dark Hole, Gagaga Magician, Photon Lead, Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force, Galaxy Knight, and Cyber Jar. "I'll set one monster face down in defense mode! Now I end my turn." A face down monster appeared on the field. My turn. Bill said. I draw! I summon Avatar of the pot in attack mode!(ATK/1200 DEF/1300) Now I activate its special ability! By sending a Pot of Greed from my hand to the graveyard I can draw 3 cards. I send 3 Pots of Greed to draw 9 cards! Now I activate my spell card Temple of The Kings! Now I can activate trap cards on the turn I set them! Now I set a trap card and activate it! Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 life points I can normal summon or set one extra monster! Now I use its effect! I pay 500 life points to summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!(ATK/2000 DEF/100) Now I activate my 3 Precious Cards From Beyond! When I tribute summon a monster that required 2 or more tributes I can draw 2 cards! Now I use the effect of Ultimate Offering and pay 500 life points to Sacrifice my Avatar of the Pot, and Alexandrite Dragon to summon Rabidragon! (ATK/2950 DEF/2900) Now I can draw six cards due to Precious cards from Beyonds effect! Now I activate my Ultimate Offerings effect 4 times! I pay 2000 life points to summon Blade Skater, 2 Axe Raiders, and Dark Blade in attack mode! Now I use Ultimate Offerings effect to pay 500 life points and sacrifice my 2 Axe Raiders to summon Ancient Gear Golem in Attack mode! (ATK/3000 DEF/3000) Now I get to draw 6 more cards due to Precious Cards From Beyonds Effect! Now I use Ultimate Offerings effect one more time! I pay 500 life points and Sacrifice my Blade Skater and Dark Blade to summon Blue eyes White Dragon! (ATK/3000 DEF/2500) Now I can draw 6 more cards!

**Alex:4000 Field: Face-Down Monster**

**Bill:500** **Field: Temple of Kings, Precious Cards From Beyond (3), Ancient Gear Golem, Rabidragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon.**

Bill smirked. "This was easier than I thought. Now Rabidragon attack Alex's face-down monster!" Alex's monster was destroyed. Alex laughed. "My Cyber Jars effect activates! When it is flipped it destroys all monsters on the field! Then we each pick up 5 cards from the top of our decks and special summon all level 4 or lower monsters in face up attack mode or face down defense mode! The rest of the cards are added to our hands." Both the boys picked up 5 cards. Alex special summoned , 2 ZW-Unicorn spears, Radius the Half-moon Dragon, Galaxy Wizard, and Gagaga Magician. Bill summoned Luster Dragon in attack mode. "I end my turn." Bill said. "My turn. Draw!" Alex said. I overlay my 2 level 4 ZW-Unicorn Spears, and Radius the Half-moon Dragon! I build the overlay network! XYZ summons! Number 32: Shark Drake!(ATK/2800 DEF/2100) Now I use Galaxy Wizards special ability! Once per turn I can increase his level by 4 until the end phase! Now I use Gagaga Magicians special ability to make him level 8 until the end phase! Now I overlay my level 8 Gagaga Magician and Galaxy Wizard! I build the overlay network to Xyz summon Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!(ATK/3000 DEF/2000) Now Gimmick Puppet of Strings! Attack Luster Dragon!

**Bill: Lose**

**Alex: Win**

"Wow." Bill said. "Will all duel academy students please get ready for departure. We are approaching Duel Academy." A voice on the loudspeaker of the bus said.

**5 minutes later**

Alex stepped off the bus and breathed in the fresh air. "Duel academy here I come" Bill hopped of the bus "Oh yeah man I cant wait to DOMINATE this duel academy!" he said as he ran off towards the gates. Holly came up beside Alex and asked "do you have your conformation slip with you?" Alex reached inside his pocket and pulled a slip of paper out. "Yeah, why do you ask?" He said. "I was just wondering what dorm you were in." Holly replied. "Oh" Alex said. "it says I'm in Ra Yellow. What about you?" Holly looked at her slip and smiled. "I'm in Ra Yellow too!" she exclaimed. "Will all students please report to the dorms they are assigned to as said on their confirmation slips" A voice over the P.A. system said.

**5 minutes later**

"Wow" Alex said as he looked at the Ra Yellow dorm. "Dang man this is sweet!" Bill exclaimed as he rushed up beside Alex. "Come here for your Ra Yellow jacket and free pack of cards!" a teacher said "Free Cards?!" Bill said. "I'm there!" Bill rushed off excitedly as Alex kept on walking. Suddenly he tripped on a rock and fell over and his deck scattered everywhere. he got up with a groan and started picking up his cards. "Here lemme help you with that." Someone said and started picking up Alex's cards. "Here" She said as she handed the cards back to Alex. "Thanks." Alex said, putting his deck back into his Duel Disc "Hey wait a minute. You're samant-" "Its fine. No need to thank me any more, Alex. I've gotta go but trust me. We'll be dueling very soon." Gagaga Magician appeared next to Alex. "Alex, that girl is the one you bumped in to earlier today. We must find more about her soon." "Agreed." Alex said as Gagaga Magician disappeared and Alex grabbed his Duel Academy coat and free pack of cards.

**11:00 that night**

Alex woke to someone standing over him and shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw it was Samantha. "Wh-What are you doing here? This is the boys dorm!" She looked at him and smiled. "I told you we were going to have a duel soon. So were going to have a duel now outside. C'mon!" Alex got out of bed and threw on his Duel Academy coat and grabbed his Duel Disc on his way out. "Alright cmon lets duel" Samantha said as her dueldisc activated. Gagaga Magician appeared next to Alex. "Alex please be very careful with this duel. You never know what kind of tricks Samantha might have up her sleeve." "Agreed." Alex said as he walked outside. Samantha already had her duel disc out and ready. "You ready?" Samantha asked Alex. "Get set to get decked! Duel Disc Go!" Alex said as he activated his dueldisk. "Lets duel!" they both said. "Ill take the first move. I draw! I activate Meteor of Destruction! You take 1000 points of damag! That's 1000 points of damage coming directly atcha! Your Number cards will soon be totally mine! Now I activate Restructor Revolution! You take 200 points of damage for each card in your hand! So that's 1000 more damage coming right at you! Now I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards from my Deck! Now I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode! (ATK/1400 DEF/0) Now Goblindberghs effect activates! When it is summoned I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand! I choose Abare Ushioni! (ATK/1800 DEF/1100) Now I activate Abare Ushionis special ability! Once per turn I can flip a coin and call it! If I choose it right you take 1000 points of damage! I call tails!" Samantha flipped the coin. It landed on tails. "Haha you take 1000 points of damage! Now I overlay my level 4 Goblindbergh and Abare Ushioni! With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Number 44:Sky Pegasus! (ATK/1800 DEF/1600) Now I end my turn." Samantha smirked at Alex as he had a grim expression set on his face. "My turn. I draw. I summon a monster face down in defense mode and ill set 3 cards and activate Dian Keto the Cure Master and end my turn."

**Samantha: 4000 Field: Number 44: Sky Pegasus**

**Alex:2000 Field: Face-Down monster, 3 Face down spell or trap cards**

Samantha laughed. "Its my turn. I draw! Its over for you this turn! Your Number Cards will be mine! I Activate Cup of Ace! I flip a coin and if its heads I get to draw 2 cards, but if its tails, you get to draw 2 cards." Samantha flipped the coin. "Its Heads! I get to draw 2 cards! Now I activate the spell card Ookazi! You take 800 points of damage! Now I use Sky Pegasus' special ability! Once per turn I can detatch an Xyz material to destroy 1 monster on your side of the field, unless you pay 1000 life points to negate the effect." Samantha smiled, thinking Alex wouldn't pay the life points. "I will." Alex said with a grim look on his face. Okay Sky Pegasus, Attack Alex's Face down monster!" "I activate the trap card, Waboku! You didn't thin I would let you win that easily, did you?" Alex said with a smirk. "I set 1 card face down and end my turn." "My turn I draw! I summon Galaxy Wizard!(ATK/0 DEF/1800) Now I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand! (ATK/1100 DEF/1400) Now I overlay my level four Monsters. With these 2 monsters I build the overlay network! I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia!

To be continued…..

Will Alex be able to save himself and his numbers?


End file.
